todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carlos Colón, Jr.
Carlos Colón, Jr. (21 de febrero de 1979 - ) es un luchador profesional puertorriqueño que trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca RAW, bajo el nombre de Carlito. Entre sus logros destacan el haber sido 11 veces Campeón Universal Peso Pesado de la WWC, dos veces Campeón en Parejas de la WWC junto a Eddie Colón y Konnan, una vez Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE, Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE, Campeón Mundial en Parejas y Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Primo Colón. Carrera El tuvo un feudo muy largo con Ray González mientras trabajó en la WWC. Durante su feudo ellos cambiaron el WWC Campeonato Universal de Peso Pesado numerosas veces. Originalmente el rol de Colón era defender el legado de su padre. Cuando el firmó un contrato con la WWE, el comenzó luchando en la OVW como heel. Con su cambio de face a heel, el tuvo problemas con su hermano y su padre, iniciando un feudo con su hermano Eddie Colón. En el 2007, Carlito continúa luchando en ocasiones especiales. El 16 de diciembre de 2006, el ganó el WWC Campeonato Universal de Peso Pesado, en el evento de la WWC Lockout donde derrotó a Jon Heidenreich ganando el campeonato. Pero Carlito debió dejar el campeonato la misma noche, debido a compromisos de contratos con la WWE, el título fue devuelto a Heidenreich. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2003-2004) En junio de 2003, Carly Colón firmó un contrato con la WWE y fue enviado a la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), el territorio de entrenamiento de la WWE el 2 de junio. En la OVW, Carlito fue asesorado por Kenny Bolin, quien fue su manager. El 15 de diciembre, Carly fue puesto en una lucha no transmitida antes de RAW, donde fue pareja de Brent Dail para enfrentar a Bart Gunn y Jim Steele. Durante su paso por la OVW, Colón siguió luchando en la WWC. En abril de 2004, la WWE pactó una lucha entre él y Abyss, quien era superestrella de la TNA, lucha que tuvo lugar en Puerto Rico. World Wrestling Entertainment (2004-presente) 2004-2005 El 7 de octubre de 2004, Colón marcó su debut en [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]] como '''Carlito Caribbean Cool' y derrotó a John Cena ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Con esto se transformó en uno de los pocos en ganar un campeonato en su debut. Colón se unió con otro debutante, Aaron Aguilera (posteriormente llamado Jesús en un rol de guardaespaldas) comenzando un feudo con Cena, diciendo que él y Aaron habían acudido a atacar a Cena con cuchilos en un club nocturno (explicando la ausencia de Cena mientras grababa la película The Marine). thumb|Carlito con Ric Flair Colón fue el campeón de los Estados Unidos por sólo un mes, perdiendo el campeonato contra John Cena. En Survivor Series 2004, Carlito conformó el Team Angle en una lucha de 8 hombre ordenados en equipos de a 4, contra el Team Guerrero, pero fue espantado del ring por Cena, que en realidad era una excusa para que Carlito descansara y evitara una lesión mayor a la que sufría. Mientras se recuparaba, Carlito inició un cómico feudo con el Manager de SmackDown!, Theodore Long, donde fue obligado a hacer varios trabajos en la arena donde se encontraban, como vender Hot Dogs o trapear el piso, y si reclamaba, Long lo despidiría de su trabajo. Carlito no apareció durante un tiempo debido a la recuperación de una lesión en su hombro. Carlito marcó una aparición en WrestleMania 21, interrumpiendo el "Piper's Pit". Después de insultar y atacar a Roddy Piper y su entrevistado, Steve Austin, Carlito recibió una Stone Cold Stunner. Luego Carlito creó su sección, llamada Carlito's Cabana (La Cabaña de Carlito), iniciado en abril de 2005. Carlito entró en un feudo con el Big Show, después de que el Big Show destrozara la "Cabaña" de Carlito. Este feudo incluyó hasta el intento de Carlito de convencer al Big Show de comerce una manzana envenenada. Carlito derrotoó al Big Show en Judgement Day 2005 con la ayuda de Matt Morgan. thumb|left|Carlito encarándose a Shawn Michaels junto a Kurt Angle Carlito fue trasladado a RAW, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de Shelton Benjamin en su debut en RAW. Carlito se transformó en el primer luchador en ganar campeonato en 2 distintos debuts en la WWE. Carlito luego entró en una guerra contra SmackDown!. En el comienzo de este feudo, Carlito anunció la descontinuación de La Cabaña de Carlito. En el siguiente mes en Survivor Series 2005, Carlito representó al Team RAW y se enfrentó al Team SmackDown!. 2006 thumb|Carlito en el Tributo a las Tropas A finales del 2005, Carlito intentó conseguir el Campeonato de la WWE, y entró en la carrera por el título. Después de derrotar a Shelton Benjamin en una lucha clasificatoria para la Cámara de Eliminación de New Year's Revolution 2006 por el campeonato de la WWE. En el evento, Carlito eliminó a Shawn Michaels, Kane, y Chris Masters, y fue el último eliminado, por John Cena. En esa lucha, Carlito traicionó a su compañero Chris Masters, con quien había formado una alianza para salir, uno de ellos, como campeón. En el Royal Rumble 2006, Carlito volvió a traicionar a Masters, esta vez eliminándolo del Royal Rumble Match. Olvidando sus problamas anteriores, Carlito y Chris Masters volvieron a hacer equipo, y retaron a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas Kane y Big Show. En WrestleMania 22, Kane y Big Show derrotaron a Carlito y Masters después de que Masters inintencionadamente golpeara a Carlito en la cabeza. Después de la lucha, Carlito enfrentó a Chris Masters. Durante el enfrentamiento, Carlito recibió una buena reacción desde el público, volviéndose nuevamente face. Carlito se enfrentó a Masters en Backlash 2006, con una victoria para Carlito. Carlito, Johnny Nitro, y Shelton Benjamin fueron puestos en una Triple Amenaza en Vengeance 2006 por el Campeonato Intercontinental de Benjamin. La lucha terminó cuando Carlito aplicó su Back Cracker a Benjamin, y luego Nitro lanzó fuera del ring a Carlito, cubriendo a Shelton, dándole la victoria y el campeonato intercontinental. Carlito entró en un feudo con Randy Orton, cuando Orton atacó a Trish Stratus en el backstage. Ellos se enfrentaron en Unforgiven 2006 y luego en un episodio de RAW. Carlito perdió las dos luchas. Este feudo terminó cuando Carlito derrotó a Orton en el evento Tribute to the Troops (Tributo a las Tropas). En los últimos meses del 2006, Carlito intentó recuperar el Campeonato Inercontinental retando a Jeff Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, and Johnny Nitro. En Cyber Sunday 2006, Carlito enfrentó a Jeff Hardy por el Campeonato Intercontiental, pero perdió la lucha. thumb|Carlito y [[Torrie Wilson.]] Carlito se transformó en un caza Divas, inicialmente con Trish Stratus y más reciente, con Torrie Wilson, quien es su novia y manager (en kayfabe). En diciembre, Carlito y Chris Masters iniciaron un feudo que incluyó a Jerry 'The King' Lawler. El 11 de diciembre en RAW, Masters ingresó al ring después de la lucha de Torrie Wilson y le aplicó la Master Lock. Ella se salvó de la llave cuando Carlito y Jerry Lawler fueron en su rescate. 2007 Carlito fue derrotado en New Year's Revolution 2007 por Chris Masters. Carlito participó en el Royal Rumble 2007, donde fue eliminado por The Great Khali. Después del Royal Rumble, Carlito entró en un feudo con Ric Flair, en donde Flair reclamó que Carlito no le ponía corazón a lo que hacía y que debía cambiar de actitud si quería seguir en la WWE. La semana siguiente en Raw, Carlito retó a Flair a una lucha, la cual perdió, luego hizo pareja con Flair en Raw derrotando a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch. La semana siguiente se enfrentó a Flair en una lucha clasificatoria a la Money in the Bank, la cual terminó sin resultado cuando The Great Khali interfirió en la lucha, atacándolos a los dos. Esto resultó en que en el siguiente Raw, Carlito, Ric Flair y Randy Orton, se enfrentaran en una lucha clasificatoria, la cual ganó Orton. Carlito estuvo también en la Battle Royal de 10 hombres, por el puesto de Edge en la Money In The Bank en WrestleMania 23. Carlito estuvo en los 3 últimos y fue eliminado por Ric Flair, Edge ganó la lucha. De igual manera Carlito participó en WrestleMania 23 en una lucha no transmitida, en donde hizo pareja con Ric Flair para enfrentar a Gregory Helms y Chavo Guerrero, Flair y Carlito ganaron la lucha después de que Carlito aplicara la Back Cracker a Chavo Guerrero. Siguió uniendo fueras con Flair enfrentándose a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch, donde fueron derrotados. Carlito atacó a Flair durante las semanas siguientes, rompió su relación con Torrie Wilson y volvió a ser heel. Carlito fue derrotado por Flair en Judgment Day. Después de que a Torrie y a Flair los movieran a SmackDown! y a The Sandman lo movieran a RAW, Carlito inició un feudo con The Sandman. Por ese motivo Carlito y Sandman se enfrentaron en Great American Bash, con victoria para Carlito. Después de Great American Bash, justo antes de SummerSlam 2007, Carlito invitó a Umaga a la Cabaña de Carlito para retarlo por el WWE Intercontinental Championship cuando intervino Mr. Kennedy para decir que el se merecía la oportunidad. Finalmente William Regal, Gerente General de RAW decidió hacer un combate entre ambos para ver quien enfrentaría a Umaga en SummerSlam 2007 por el Campeonato Intercontinental, combate que resultó en un empate y una Triple Amenaza para SummerSlam. Sin embargo, Carlito no tuvo oportunidad tras recibir la Super Rueda Mortal de Green Bay de parte de Mr. Kennedy, para que después este cayera por cuenta de tres frente a Umaga habiendo recibido antes el "Samoan Spike"(Dedo Punzón). Después de esto entro en un feudo con un renovado Triple H, luchando con él en multitud de combates y interfiriendo en otros para costarle, algunas veces, la victoria. En unforgiven 2007, perdió una lucha sin descalificación para él contra Triple H después de que este le aplicara su finisher:el pedigree. Después de eso luchó en una lucha en desventaja en una jaula con el Mr. McMahon, lucha que ganaron. A la semana siguiente hizo de arbitro especial en un combate entre Triple H y Mr.McMahon. No se sabe que estuvo haciendo durante el mes de noviembre, pero volvió la semana después de Survivor series pidiendo al Mr.McMahon un combate contra su hijo, Hornswoggle, pelea que perdió por la intervención de Finlay, que ayudo a su pupilo a derrotarlo. En el quince aniversario de Raw Tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Intercontinental de Jeff Hardy en una lucha de escaleras, pudo conseguir el título, pero no logro destronar al campeón. 2008 Luego hizo una alianza con Santino Marella consiguiendo victorias sobre Brian Kendrick y Paul London, la cual hizo que sean los retadores número uno a los Campeonatos Mundiales por Pareja de la WWE, Cody Rhodes y Hardcore Holly. También lograron clasificarse para la Royal Rumble tras vencer a DH Smith y Super Crazy, entrando el número 21 y siendo eliminado por John Cena el número 30. Participó en Wrestlemania XXIV en la pelea Money in the Bank tras derrotar a Cody Rhodes en lucha clasificatoria, pero no ganó la pelea. Después, en el Supplemetal Draft 2008 fue transferido a [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]], rompiendo la pareja con Marella. Re-debutó en la marca el 12 de septiembre como face en una lucha junto a su hermano Primo Colón, derrotando a Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. Volvieron a derrotarlos junto a Primo, esta vez en las grabaciones de ''SmackDown! el 21 de septiembre de 2008, las cuales fueron emitidas el 26 de septiembre de 2008, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE. A la semana siguiente después de derrotar a Hawkins y a Rider en la revancha por los campeonatos, empezaron a tener unas cuantas victorias en parejas, hasta que entraría en un Feudo con The Brian Kendrick y su guardaespaldas Ezekiel causando una serie de derrotas consecutivas tanto en parejas como individualmente, en la edición de [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]] del 26 de diciembre logró derrotar a Brian Kendrick luego de una gran racha negativa. 2009 thumb|Carlito y Primo como [[WWE Tag Team Championship|Campeones por Pareja de la WWE.]] Comenzando el año defendió exitosamente los Campeonatos en Pareja de la WWE luego de derrotar a The Brian Kendrick y a Ezekiel siendo esta su primera victoria sobre el dúo. Participó en el Royal Rumble entrando en tercera posición y siendo eliminado en la misma posición por Vladimir Kozlov. Durante febrero y marzo Carlito & Primo empezaron un feudo con John Morrison & The Miz al rededor de The Bella Twins, peleando en numerosas ocasiones contra ellos, apostando tanto el Campeonato en Pareja de la WWE de Carlito & Primo como el Campeonato Mundial en Pareja de Morrison & Miz. En WrestleMania XXV, ambos campeonatos estuvieron en juego, con victoria para Carlito & Primo, siendo reconocidos como Campeones Unificados en Pareja de la WWE. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviado a la marca ''RAW por el draft suplementrario. En The Bash perdieron los titulos ante Edge y Chris Jericho en una lucha que también estaban involucrados Ted DiBiase y Cody Rhodes. Las dos semanas siguientes tuvieron una lucha frente a los nuevos campeones Edge y Jericho, siendo derrotados de nuevo, Carlito cambió a heel al atacar a su hermano tras la derrota, empezando una rivalidad con el. En Night of Champions participo en un Six Pack Challenge por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos donde tambien participaron The Miz, Jack Swagger, Primo Colon, MVP y el Campeon Kofi Kingston, pero no logro ganar. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Backstabber / Backcracker (Double knee backbreaker) **'Figure-four leglock' - OVW **'Outward rolling cutter' - 2005 **'Overdrive' - 2004 *'Movimientos de firma' **Backflip a un oponente de pie, a veces desde la tercera cuerda, cambiando algunas veces en un 'Backstabber' / 'Backcracker' **Outward rolling cutter - 2008-presente **Figure four leglock - WWE **Flowing DDT **Frankensteiner **Japanese arm drag **Lifting reverse STO **Running knee lift to the side of the head seguido de una clothesline **Springboard into either a back elbow smash, corkscrew senton o moonsault **Springboard o un standing moonsault **Standing spinebuster **Whiplash *'Managers' **Trish Stratus **Torrie Wilson **Maria **The Bella Twins Campeonatos y logros thumb|Carlito como [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Campeón Intercontinental.]] * '!Bang!' ** !Bang! Television Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Carlos Colón * 'World Wrestling Council' ** WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (11 veces) ** WWC Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Eddie Colón (1) y Konnan (1) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Primo **World Tag Team Championship(1 vez) - con Primo *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated **Situado en el Nº115 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Situado en el Nº166 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Situado en el Nº41 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Situado en el Nº 27 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Situado en el Nº41 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Situado en el Nº63 en los PWI 500 del 2008 **Situado en el Nº64 en los PWI 500 del 2009 Referencias Enlaces externos * Perfil en WWE.com Categoría:Nacidos en 1979 Categoría:Luchadores de RAW